Chris and Skyla
by The Lonely Dark Princess Frost
Summary: Chris gets a new partner but isnt to happy about it, or is he? His new partner has some tricks up her sleeve to. I really suck at summaries,its a lot better i promise. also for now on i will only update with reviews, so if you want more you gotta review
1. Chapter 1

Chris stood with his arms folded glaring at his head advisor. He was not the least bit happy about this briefing. Everyone was being told about a new person that had been transferred his into B.S.A.A.

"Everyone is dismissed, Chris I need to speak with you for a second."

Chris uncrossed his arms and huffed, 'Great I am gonna be stuck with the newby' he thought. "Yes Anderson?"

"So, the new person needs a partner and since you do not have one I gotta stick you with her." "Her?" Chris glared at Anderson, it had been two years since the Africa incident and he hadn't had to deal with a partner since.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about this but your the only person without a partner."

"Spare me, I understand fully."

"You can have the rest of the day off, pull yourself together and prepare for tomorrow, you will have an assignment with her."

"Right." Chris walked out.

'Bullshit! Fucking bullshit!' Chris screamed in his head.

The Next day Chris came into the station. He was still in a rather bad mood but able to show otherwise. Anderson walked up to him and gave him a half smile.

"Sorry about this man."

"When is she supposed to be here?"

"A hour."

"Right."

Chris walked off and sat down at his desk. He sat there and stared at his computer screen for what seem like hours. He felt like he was about to fall asleep.

"Hey." A soft female voice sounded behind him. He spun around in his chair to find a tall slender female behind him.

"Hi, I'm Chris."

"Skyla. Nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

Anderson walked up and nodded to Chris and Skyla.

"Glad you two seem to be getting along. Skyla let me show you to your desk."

"Right. Nice to meet you Chris."

Skyla shot Chris a smirk and followed Anderson to her new desk.

'Well she is good looking. Really good looking.' Chris thought to himself then shook his head. 'I shouldn't be thinking like this, she is my partner.'

Anderson and Skyla walked down a couple of rows of desks before stopping at one that looked like it had been empty for awhile.

"This one is yours, here is your briefing for your assignment."

Skyla sat at her desk and read over the briefing. She nearly jumped out of her seat when Chris spoke to her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Chris spun around and walked towards the exit, with Skyla right behind him. They were headed to a tri cell facility that was found close by. Outside Chris pulls out a set of keys with a clicker. He activates it and few cars down a car horn beeps. He walks towards the vehicle with Skyla hot on his heels. Chris opens the driver door and Skyla opens the passanger door and slides into the passanger seat. The drive was rather quiet with Chris and Skyla exchanging looks every so often. Skyla was slightly shorter than him, 5'9 nice slender build except for the bust and ass area Chris noted. She mid back length brown hair. She had a lip ring, and a nose piercing.

"How long have you been with BSAA?" Skyla finally asked when she couldn't take the quite anymore.

"4 years."

"Oh, are you married?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"Stop."

"Sorry."

Skyla looked down and frowned, she wanted to know more about her partner. She didn't mean to actually pry its just she wanted to be able to know more about him his quirks. Chris sighed and asked,

"How long have you been in?"

"Um 2 years."

"Didn't realize your were that old."

"Yeah I am about to be 25."

Skyla pulled out her black berry. She was still rather bored but at least he was trying. Suddenly her phone was yanked out of her hands.

"HEY!" Chris glared and rolled down the window and threw it out of the car.

"What was that for?"

"Don't you know they will know were coming with you carrying that thing? They track us."

"Oh. I've never been out of an office."

"Great."

Skyla stared out into the road, she had heard Chris was cold especially after Jill had really died about a year ago. But she didn't realize he was this cold. Maybe she could break through the barriers

"Hey Chris."

"Yes?"

"Can we stop at the next store, I need a drink."

Chris reached around felt around for a minute and pulled out a bottle of opened water. He handed it to Skyla. She smiled at him and took a drink.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Chris kept driving. After awhile Skyla tilted her seat back and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt the car veer off the road and stop. She raised the seat back up and look at Chris.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah I just need to look at the map for a second."

Skyla reached for it and said,

"I'll navigate if you like."

"No its fine, I need a break looking from looking at the road."

"If you don't mind then I am gonna get out and stretch my legs real quick."

"Fine."

Skyla got out of the car and walked around to the back of it. 'This is gonna be more difficult then I thought.'

She leaned against the car and sighed. She heard foot steps and turned around fast. When she realized it was just Chris she glared.

"Sorry, it looks like its gonna be another hour or so."

Chris leaned against the car next to her.

"Chris, what happened to your last partner?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I know she died, but I want to know what happened."

"I said it doesn't matter." Chris growled and went to walk off. Skyla grabbed his wrist and spun him around. She looked into his eyes.

"It does, I can see it."

"She couldn't take it anymore, after everything we have seen, the monsters Umbrella had created and people we have had to kill. Our last mission she lost it, and got careless. She was infected and I had to shoot her."

"Oh Chris."

"Don't."

Chris wrenched out of her grip and stomped back to the car and slammed the door. Skyla sighed and after a minute walked back to the passanger side and got in.

"Happy now?" Chris asked after a minute.

"Yes and No."

He looked at her questionly.

"I'm glad you told me but I didn't know and I didn't like angering you."

Chris gave her a soft smile and got back on the road and drove. They arrived at the Tri cell facility shortly after. He pulled over before they got to the gate and drove the car into some brush. Skyla got out and Chris ran around and stopped her from moving. He pressed against her and bent down and asked,

"Are you crazy?" Just as he asked her a guard walked right pass where they were standing.

"Sorry." Chris shook his head and walked around to the trunk. He opened it and smiled at the vast amount of weapons. Skyla looked down and smiled. Chris grabbed two hand guns, a sniper riffle and a Shotgun. Skyla grabbed a hand gun, and a machine gun. They both grabbed many boxes of ammunition Chris started walking towards the gate.

"After you." Chris cupped his hands getting ready to give her a boost. Skyla looked at him and shook her head.

"No way."

"What is your problem?"

"Its to high, why don't we use these?" She said and held up a pair of bolt cutters.

"Where did you get those?"

"I always carry a pair."

"No time he is coming back." Chris lifted Skyla up to a ladder and she grabbed on.

"What about you?"

Chris smirked waved his hands to tell her to go up higher. Skyla climbed a little higher. Chris backed up and took a running leap and grabbed the ladder. Skyla climbed up all the way and moved out of the way for Chris. Chris climbed up and stood next her and looked down. The guard was just passing under them. They turned and jumped down the other side of the gate. They made their way to the Tri cell facility. When they got it they were stunned. It was empty. It had been for awhile.

"Lets split up and make sure its empty, You take the up stairs I'll take down stairs we will meet back up here in 20 minutes."

"Right." Skyla nodded and headed up the stairs with her hand gun drawn.

When she had checked every room she looked around nodded and headed down stairs to wait for Chris. Chris was there momentarily afterwards.

"Why are their guards guarding nothing."

"I dunno, but lets get out of here." Skyla responded and head towards the door. Chris followed suit. When outside they snook out the same way they came in. Chris boosted Skyla up the ladder backed up and took a running leap towards the ladder and climbed the rest of the way to the top.

Skyla climbed down the other side of the ladder and dropped down. She looked up at to see if she could see Chris, when a hand slid over her mouth and a cold rounded metal object was pressed against her forehead. She tried to wiggle out of the grasp of her capter but their grasp got tighter as she wiggled. Her only hope was that Chris would see and shoot them in the head. She tried stomping on her capters toes but again failed and the grasp got even tighter.

"If you want to live you will quit struggling."

Skyla rolled her eyes. Suddenly she heard a shot and the grasp let go of her and she heard a thud. She looked up to see Chris lowering her weapon. Chris shook his head and turned down and slid down the ladder.

"What the hell were you thinking going down before me?" He asked Skyla as he approached her.

"I had to get the damsel in distress out of my system."


	2. AN

Hey guys let me know what you think. Also I need a beta reader so if you want that position let me know, also you can look me up on face book .com/?ref=logo#!.


	3. Chapter 2

Chris shook his head and walked on to the car.

Skyla followed him but a little more slowly. _**The plan was working. He would be happy. **_

They unloaded their weapons back into the vehicle and got back in.

Chris backed the car up and drove towards the road. Chris reached over towards the glove compartment and lifted the handle to open it. He pulled out a phone.

"I thought they could track us?" Skyla asked.

"They can." Chris replied.

"Cant they track us with that?" Skyla asked.

"Well yes." Chris responded slowly.

"You owe me a new black berry!" Skyla yelled.

"Yeah, Yeah. Let me make this call." Chris smarted back.

"Hey. No nobody was there. That's what I said isn't it? We had a small run in with a guard. No shes fine. Alright I'll write up a report when we get back." Chris ended the call and shut the phone off.

Skyla tilted the seat back and closed her eyes. She was slightly annoyed with Chris. He acted so high and mighty. The drive felt like it was taking days. They finally got back to head quarters.

They pulled over at restaurant on the side of the road, to grab a bite to eat. After an hour they were headed back to headquarters. The rest of the car ride was small talk, like the weather, music and other things of that nature. Finally they reached the station and Skyla was the first to jump out. She stretched like she had been in the car for days. 'Chris really isn't that bad of guy.' She mused to herself. Chris looked over at her through the door and nodded. Skyla nodded back with a smirk.

"If you want I'll do the paper work and you can go home." Chris finally said as he slid out of the car and stretched himself. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah its no big deal, I'm sure a kid like yourself doesn't wanna be cooped at a desk." Chris was really musing to himself but said it out loud. Skyla shrugged 

"Doesn't bother me really, its what I am used to. But if you insist I wouldn't mind going home and settling in." 

Chris nodded, and headed back into headquarters Skyla followed him to grab her stuff. Once she grabbed her things she nodded at Chris one last time and walked out of the building and headed to her car. Once in her car she heard a phone ringing. She opened her glove box and answered the phone. 

"Yes?"  
>The smooth voice asked a question. <p>

"He tossed it out the window. I just go into the car."  
>The smooth voice made a comment. <p>

"I am headed back to my apartment now." 

The smooth voice made one last comment and the she heard a dial tone.  
>Skyla shook her head and muttered "asshole."<br>Skyla sighed and started her car. She drove on to her apartment, she was looking forward to a nice hot shower. When she got to her complex she found a parking spot. She got out of her car climbed the steps. She really hated how high up it was but it was a big apartment and decent location. She kicked her shoes off and picked them up and then unlocked the door. Once inside she threw her shoes to the side and plopped down on the couch.

After about ten minutes of staring at the wall she sighed and got up. She walked into her room and pulled out some lounging type clothes. She walked into the bathroom and started the bath water. She stripped down and climbed into the shower and squealed because the water was cold. She turned the cold down slightly and turned the hot water up more but still nothing. She opted to just quickly wash up and quickly wash her hair. She would have to call the land lord.

Once she was out of the shower and fully clothed she walked out and grabbed her bag and went looking for her phone. She cursed Chris once she realized it was lying on the side of the road somewhere. Skyla went to bed and turned her TV on. After a few hours she decided to go for a run to clear her mind. Within a hour she was back at her apartment and getting ready to cook. After eating dinner she went to bed. She dreamed but the dreams weren't her normal escapades that she was used to. She dreamed of a certain dark haired muscular man pinning her to a wall. Skyla's eyes flew open and she raised up.  
>"What the hell was that?" she kind of asked to herself.<br>Skyla looked over at her alarm clock and sighed it was 5:30 she would never get back to sleep now. But on the plus side the BSAA office had a female dressing room with a shower maybe she could finally get that nice hot shower she wanted yesterday. Skyla got dressed into jogging clothes and packed a bag with some clean work clothes in it. Hopefully nobody was there and she could get dressed and everything before everyone else got there. Skyla got in her car and drove the twenty minute drive to work. She slid her badge and went in luckily her badge acted like a key.  
>She went to her desk and booted her computer up. She made her way to the women locker room and turned the handle. It was locked and she could slide her badge to get in. Right beside her was the men locker room so she decided to try it. It was unlocked. She looked around and saw that the building was empty. 'You know what fuck it, no one is gonna be here for hours no one would ever know.' <p>

Skyla thought as she walked into the locker room. She undressed and walked into the showering area. She turned the hot water on and sighed a huge sigh of relief when the hot water hit her. The door opened but she couldn't hear it over the water. Skyla closed her eyes and turned her back towards the water. Skyla heard the gasp and opened her eyes. There stood the very person that woke her up with a towel around his waist. 

"Chris!" she turned and tried to cover up.  
>Skyla didn't grab a towel because she figured she would be able to finish and dry off and before anything like this happened.<br>Skyla shut the water off and Chris walked behind the lockers and grabbed another towel. He walked back and started walking back towards Skyla. He stopped behind her and wrapped the towel around her.  
>"Thanks" she locked the towel into place and turned around. <p>

"What are you doing in here? Don't you know there is a women locker room?" 

"Yes, it was locked and my water heater at my apartment is broke or something anyways I figured I had gotten here early enough that no one would be here. I looked through and everything and didn't see anyone."  
>Chris shook his head and smirked <p>

"I've been here about half an hour I was in the training room." 

"I see, well if you don't mind I would like to get dress and forget about this moment." She looked down at her feet embarrassed and tried to walk by Chris. 

Instead she slipped and fell on her butt in front of him. Chris knelled down to make sure she was okay.  
>"<p>

Are you okay?" 

"Fine." Skyla tried to get up and slipped again, Chris stood and bent down and grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up. Skyla look up and smirked 

"Thanks." Chris nodded and Skyla went to step and around him and she slipped once again and knocked them over with her landing on him.

She lifted herself and tried to apologize but instead found herself staring into his eyes, Skyla licked her lips and felt herself moving towards Chris, or maybe he was moving to her. Either way their lips met and Skyla senses went a million miles a second. Chris's tongue darted out and ran across her lips and Skyla gladly opened her mouth and let her tongue meet his. If she had thought her senses we going crazy before she had no idea what her senses were doing now were doing at this very moment. Skyla broke the kiss and finally managed to get up and walk to where he clothes were. She heard the water turn on and sighed. She opened her bag and pulled out her clothes. Starting with her panties she pulled them on slowly and pulled them up and under the towel. Next she pulled out her bra. She dropped her towel, then putting her arms into the loops she brought her bra straps onto her shoulders and fastened it together.

Skyla could feel Chris's eyes on her. She grabbed her pants and slid into them and fastened them. She pulled on a tank top and pulled a button down shirt over it. She pulled on her knee high boots tied them and took one last deep breath, grabbed her bags and left the locker room, secretly wishing she had turned and snook a peek at Chris.

She walked to her car to drop her bags off. She opened her trunk dropped the bags in and closed it. She turned walked back to the office. Skyla sat down at her desk, pulled a brush out of a drawer and brushed her hair and quickly pulled it into a simple pony tail. Skyla put her brush back into a drawer. She turned her chair so that it wouldn't face Chris's desk at all.

Chris quickly finished his shower and got dressed. He couldn't figure out what he was thinking kissing Skyla. One she was just a kid. Also she was his partner. He knew better than starting something like that with a partner, Jill should have been his lesson.

Hopefully it wouldn't, make things awkward between them. Chris walked out to his desk and sat down, he ran a hand through his hair and turned on his computer. Suddenly the images from the kiss in the locker room and he stiffened; all of him. Chris took a deep and cleared his mind. He looked over to where Skyla's desk was and sighed, she had her chair to where she wouldn't have to look at him, either she was being immature about this or maybe she was just trying clear her head. He hoped for the later.

When his computer finally booted up he opened the messenger and stared at it. Finally he started typing,

[we need to talk how about lunch?] and clicked enter.

Skyla stared at the screen for a minute and responded,  
>[we do, but I don't think lunch is a good idea.].<p>

Chris glared and responded [Look, we shouldn't talk about this over the work messenger, they monitor this, lunch would be the better idea, I will replace your phone then too.] .

Skyla sighed and typed [Fine.] .

She really didn't want to discuss this, but then again HE would be monitoring the text messages so discussing this through text wouldn't be a good idea anyway.

Time seemed to drag slowly by while Skyla and Chris contemplated to themselves how they were gonna handle this situation. Finally Skyla heard Chris walk up behind her. "Ready?" Skyla got up, nodded and followed Chris out of the BSAA building.

"Yours or mine?" Chris asked.

"I really don't know the area." Chris started walking towards his car.

"I need to grab something out of my car." Skyla walked to her car grabbed the purse and her other phone. She checked it no missed calls. She walked to Chris's car and got in.

"Is anywhere fine or do you eat anything special?"

"I'm vegetarian."

'Could have fooled me the way you went after my face.' Chris thought to himself before responding,  
>"That makes it a little more tricky but I know of a great place."<p>

Chris pulled out of the parking spot and drove out of the parking lot and down the road.

"We should um probably talk about what happened this morning." Chris started.

"Lets wait till we sit down in the restaurant." Skyla responded trying to delay this conversation as long as possible.

"Ok, fine." Chris pulled into a parking lot and into a parking spot. Skyla looked over at Chris and Chris nodded like there was an unspoken question he was answering. Skyla got of the car first and walked around to the front of the car. She was trying to to make sure she was in sight of people to make sure another kiss didn't happen. Chris got of the car and started walking towards the restaurants entrance with Skyla following him. He held the door open for her when they arrived, and Skyla walked right passed him and Chris followed her in. They were seated immediately.

"So about this morning." Chris started.

"You waist no time do you?" Skyla looked at him.

"Anyways about this morning, I don't want things to become awkward between us."

"You mean more awkward."

"Right. Anyways I don't regret what happen but it shouldn't happen again." Skyla looked down at the table.

"I agree. I like you as a partner Chris, I don't know what impulsed me to do that but we are partners, their shouldn't be this sexual tension between us."

Chris nodded his agreement. There was a momentarily silence between them before the waitress came up with the menus,  
>"Do you know what you want you want to drink." The waitress looked at Chris and smiled and then looked back and Skyla.<p>

"I'll go with a water." Chris responded.

"Sprite." Skyla responded with malice. The waitress walked away.  
>'What the hell was that about she thought to herself.'<p>

"Anyways on to the next thing. What phone company are you with?" Chris looked to Skyla.

"At&t."

"What model was your black berry?"

"Black Berry 9700." Chris nodded. The waitress then came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" Chris looked to Skyla and then said, 

"I think we need a few more minutes." Waitress walked off. Skyla actually opened the menu and looked through.

"Wow this place has a lot of options." Skyla remarked finally.


	4. Chapter 3

Chris shook his head and walked on to the car.

Skyla followed him but a little more slowly. _**The plan was working. He would be happy. **_

They unloaded their weapons back into the vehicle and got back in.

Chris backed the car up and drove towards the road. Chris reached over towards the glove compartment and lifted the handle to open it. He pulled out a phone.

"I thought they could track us?" Skyla asked.

"They can." Chris replied.

"Cant they track us with that?" Skyla asked.

"Well yes." Chris responded slowly.

"You owe me a new black berry!" Skyla yelled.

"Yeah, Yeah. Let me make this call." Chris smarted back.

"Hey. No nobody was there. That's what I said isn't it? We had a small run in with a guard. No shes fine. Alright I'll write up a report when we get back." Chris ended the call and shut the phone off.

Skyla tilted the seat back and closed her eyes. She was slightly annoyed with Chris. He acted so high and mighty. The drive felt like it was taking days. They finally got back to head quarters.

They pulled over at restaurant on the side of the road, to grab a bite to eat. After an hour they were headed back to headquarters. The rest of the car ride was small talk, like the weather, music and other things of that nature. Finally they reached the station and Skyla was the first to jump out. She stretched like she had been in the car for days. 'Chris really isn't that bad of guy.' She mused to herself. Chris looked over at her through the door and nodded. Skyla nodded back with a smirk.

"If you want I'll do the paper work and you can go home." Chris finally said as he slid out of the car and stretched himself. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah its no big deal, I'm sure a kid like yourself doesn't wanna be cooped at a desk." Chris was really musing to himself but said it out loud. Skyla shrugged 

"Doesn't bother me really, its what I am used to. But if you insist I wouldn't mind going home and settling in." 

Chris nodded, and headed back into headquarters Skyla followed him to grab her stuff. Once she grabbed her things she nodded at Chris one last time and walked out of the building and headed to her car. Once in her car she heard a phone ringing. She opened her glove box and answered the phone. 

"Yes?"  
>The smooth voice asked a question. <p>

"He tossed it out the window. I just go into the car."  
>The smooth voice made a comment. <p>

"I am headed back to my apartment now." 

The smooth voice made one last comment and the she heard a dial tone.  
>Skyla shook her head and muttered "asshole."<br>Skyla sighed and started her car. She drove on to her apartment, she was looking forward to a nice hot shower. When she got to her complex she found a parking spot. She got out of her car climbed the steps. She really hated how high up it was but it was a big apartment and decent location. She kicked her shoes off and picked them up and then unlocked the door. Once inside she threw her shoes to the side and plopped down on the couch.

After about ten minutes of staring at the wall she sighed and got up. She walked into her room and pulled out some lounging type clothes. She walked into the bathroom and started the bath water. She stripped down and climbed into the shower and squealed because the water was cold. She turned the cold down slightly and turned the hot water up more but still nothing. She opted to just quickly wash up and quickly wash her hair. She would have to call the land lord.

Once she was out of the shower and fully clothed she walked out and grabbed her bag and went looking for her phone. She cursed Chris once she realized it was lying on the side of the road somewhere. Skyla went to bed and turned her TV on. After a few hours she decided to go for a run to clear her mind. Within a hour she was back at her apartment and getting ready to cook. After eating dinner she went to bed. She dreamed but the dreams weren't her normal escapades that she was used to. She dreamed of a certain dark haired muscular man pinning her to a wall. Skyla's eyes flew open and she raised up.  
>"What the hell was that?" she kind of asked to herself.<br>Skyla looked over at her alarm clock and sighed it was 5:30 she would never get back to sleep now. But on the plus side the BSAA office had a female dressing room with a shower maybe she could finally get that nice hot shower she wanted yesterday. Skyla got dressed into jogging clothes and packed a bag with some clean work clothes in it. Hopefully nobody was there and she could get dressed and everything before everyone else got there. Skyla got in her car and drove the twenty minute drive to work. She slid her badge and went in luckily her badge acted like a key.  
>She went to her desk and booted her computer up. She made her way to the women locker room and turned the handle. It was locked and she could slide her badge to get in. Right beside her was the men locker room so she decided to try it. It was unlocked. She looked around and saw that the building was empty. 'You know what fuck it, no one is gonna be here for hours no one would ever know.' <p>

Skyla thought as she walked into the locker room. She undressed and walked into the showering area. She turned the hot water on and sighed a huge sigh of relief when the hot water hit her. The door opened but she couldn't hear it over the water. Skyla closed her eyes and turned her back towards the water. Skyla heard the gasp and opened her eyes. There stood the very person that woke her up with a towel around his waist. 

"Chris!" she turned and tried to cover up.  
>Skyla didn't grab a towel because she figured she would be able to finish and dry off and before anything like this happened.<br>Skyla shut the water off and Chris walked behind the lockers and grabbed another towel. He walked back and started walking back towards Skyla. He stopped behind her and wrapped the towel around her.  
>"Thanks" she locked the towel into place and turned around. <p>

"What are you doing in here? Don't you know there is a women locker room?" 

"Yes, it was locked and my water heater at my apartment is broke or something anyways I figured I had gotten here early enough that no one would be here. I looked through and everything and didn't see anyone."  
>Chris shook his head and smirked <p>

"I've been here about half an hour I was in the training room." 

"I see, well if you don't mind I would like to get dress and forget about this moment." She looked down at her feet embarrassed and tried to walk by Chris. 

Instead she slipped and fell on her butt in front of him. Chris knelled down to make sure she was okay.  
>"<p>

Are you okay?" 

"Fine." Skyla tried to get up and slipped again, Chris stood and bent down and grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up. Skyla look up and smirked 

"Thanks." Chris nodded and Skyla went to step and around him and she slipped once again and knocked them over with her landing on him.

She lifted herself and tried to apologize but instead found herself staring into his eyes, Skyla licked her lips and felt herself moving towards Chris, or maybe he was moving to her. Either way their lips met and Skyla senses went a million miles a second. Chris's tongue darted out and ran across her lips and Skyla gladly opened her mouth and let her tongue meet his. If she had thought her senses we going crazy before she had no idea what her senses were doing now were doing at this very moment. Skyla broke the kiss and finally managed to get up and walk to where he clothes were. She heard the water turn on and sighed. She opened her bag and pulled out her clothes. Starting with her panties she pulled them on slowly and pulled them up and under the towel. Next she pulled out her bra. She dropped her towel, then putting her arms into the loops she brought her bra straps onto her shoulders and fastened it together.

Skyla could feel Chris's eyes on her. She grabbed her pants and slid into them and fastened them. She pulled on a tank top and pulled a button down shirt over it. She pulled on her knee high boots tied them and took one last deep breath, grabbed her bags and left the locker room, secretly wishing she had turned and snook a peek at Chris.

She walked to her car to drop her bags off. She opened her trunk dropped the bags in and closed it. She turned walked back to the office. Skyla sat down at her desk, pulled a brush out of a drawer and brushed her hair and quickly pulled it into a simple pony tail. Skyla put her brush back into a drawer. She turned her chair so that it wouldn't face Chris's desk at all.

Chris quickly finished his shower and got dressed. He couldn't figure out what he was thinking kissing Skyla. One she was just a kid. Also she was his partner. He knew better than starting something like that with a partner, Jill should have been his lesson.

Hopefully it wouldn't, make things awkward between them. Chris walked out to his desk and sat down, he ran a hand through his hair and turned on his computer. Suddenly the images from the kiss in the locker room and he stiffened; all of him. Chris took a deep and cleared his mind. He looked over to where Skyla's desk was and sighed, she had her chair to where she wouldn't have to look at him, either she was being immature about this or maybe she was just trying clear her head. He hoped for the later.

When his computer finally booted up he opened the messenger and stared at it. Finally he started typing,

[we need to talk how about lunch?] and clicked enter.

Skyla stared at the screen for a minute and responded,  
>[we do, but I don't think lunch is a good idea.].<p>

Chris glared and responded [Look, we shouldn't talk about this over the work messenger, they monitor this, lunch would be the better idea, I will replace your phone then too.] .

Skyla sighed and typed [Fine.] .

She really didn't want to discuss this, but then again HE would be monitoring the text messages so discussing this through text wouldn't be a good idea anyway.

Time seemed to drag slowly by while Skyla and Chris contemplated to themselves how they were gonna handle this situation. Finally Skyla heard Chris walk up behind her. "Ready?" Skyla got up, nodded and followed Chris out of the BSAA building.

"Yours or mine?" Chris asked.

"I really don't know the area." Chris started walking towards his car.

"I need to grab something out of my car." Skyla walked to her car grabbed the purse and her other phone. She checked it no missed calls. She walked to Chris's car and got in.

"Is anywhere fine or do you eat anything special?"

"I'm vegetarian."

'Could have fooled me the way you went after my face.' Chris thought to himself before responding,  
>"That makes it a little more tricky but I know of a great place."<p>

Chris pulled out of the parking spot and drove out of the parking lot and down the road.

"We should um probably talk about what happened this morning." Chris started.

"Lets wait till we sit down in the restaurant." Skyla responded trying to delay this conversation as long as possible.

"Ok, fine." Chris pulled into a parking lot and into a parking spot. Skyla looked over at Chris and Chris nodded like there was an unspoken question he was answering. Skyla got of the car first and walked around to the front of the car. She was trying to to make sure she was in sight of people to make sure another kiss didn't happen. Chris got of the car and started walking towards the restaurants entrance with Skyla following him. He held the door open for her when they arrived, and Skyla walked right passed him and Chris followed her in. They were seated immediately.

"So about this morning." Chris started.

"You waist no time do you?" Skyla looked at him.

"Anyways about this morning, I don't want things to become awkward between us."

"You mean more awkward."

"Right. Anyways I don't regret what happen but it shouldn't happen again." Skyla looked down at the table.

"I agree. I like you as a partner Chris, I don't know what impulsed me to do that but we are partners, their shouldn't be this sexual tension between us."

Chris nodded his agreement. There was a momentarily silence between them before the waitress came up with the menus,  
>"Do you know what you want you want to drink." The waitress looked at Chris and smiled and then looked back and Skyla.<p>

"I'll go with a water." Chris responded.

"Sprite." Skyla responded with malice. The waitress walked away.  
>'What the hell was that about she thought to herself.'<p>

"Anyways on to the next thing. What phone company are you with?" Chris looked to Skyla.

"At&t."

"What model was your black berry?"

"Black Berry 9700." Chris nodded. The waitress then came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" Chris looked to Skyla and then said, 

"I think we need a few more minutes." Waitress walked off. Skyla actually opened the menu and looked through.

"Wow this place has a lot of options." Skyla remarked finally.


	5. Chapter 4

Chris nodded and opened his menu. He felt like the kiss really hadn't been resolved. But they had discussed it and agreed that they shouldn't have kissed so he was happy. Things also didn't seem as awkward now. He read through the menu and decided what he was gonna have, closed the menu and sat it to the side.

They talked a few minutes about the current news. The waitress came back and took their orders and they resumed talking. Their food came they ate with little talk. Chris and Skyla got their checks. Skyla noted that Chris got an extra slip of paper, probably the slut waitresses phone number. But to Skyla's surprise Chris tossed it aside. They put the money on the table with a small tip (Really small from Skyla. Skyla did not like the waitress attitude toward her.) and got up and left.

Skyla followed Chris out the restaurant staring at her feet. She stopped when she walked into a solid figure. She looked up and realized it was Chris' back.

"Sorry." Skyla apologized.

"Its fine, hey listen the cell phone place it right over there why don't we walk? Its nice out." Chris responded.

Skyla nodded and Chris started walking again. Suddenly Skyla felt her purse vibrating. She reached in shut it off and kept digging like she was looking for something so it was suspicious. She didn't need to explain this early why she had two phones.

"Loose something?" Chris was stopped and looking at her. Skyla scurried and found chap stick and quickly pulled it out. 

"We are walking in the sun don't want my lips to get chapped from the sun." Chris stared at Skyla for a minute watching her apply the chap stick and licked his lips kicking himself subconsciously. He turned and walked the rest of the way to the store and went in. Skyla followed him smirking to herself. Chris was already talking to a sells guy. Skyla figured she would look at phones just to let him pay for the phone.

"Skyla, hey come here for a second." Chris called out to her and waved his hand towards him. Skyla sat the phone down walked over to him with her eyebrow raised. 

"Hey listen they don't make your phone anymore and they just got a shipment of new phones. Nick says the iphone is a lot like the phone I threw out the window. So is the iphone okay as a replacement?" 

"Yeah that is fine. Thanks." Skyla smiled at Chris. 

"I'll take one then." Nick got the the phone ready and Chris and Skyla walked out. Chris handed Skyla the bag. They walked back to Chris' car and Chris drove back to the BSAA headquarters. 

"By the way, don't bring that on a mission. If I throw that one out the window I ain't replacing that one." 

Skyla stuck her tongue out at Chris. Chris smiled and shook his head. He pulled into a parking space at headquarters. Chris got out and Skyla stopped him and the back of his car.  
>"Listen Chris, I appreciate you replacing my phone, I really do." <p>

"Its fine, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I should have first told you to put it away." 

"We should really get back inside. I think this might have been longer than our hour." Skyla went to walk back inside and Chris grabbed her arm. Skyla turned and looked at him curiously. Chris stared a her. 

"Your hiding something." 

"What?" 

" I can sense it, your hiding something." 

"Chris your crazy." 

"No, your not wanting me to know something." 

Skyla thought quickly on her toe. She closed the distance between her and Chris reached up and pulled his face down to her and kissed him. She knew HE could see this but she would explain it better. HE was currently watching almost EVERY move she made that wasn't in a building by satellite. But she had to get the heat off this topic. She deepened the kiss by rolling her tongue across his lips. Skyla broke the kiss. Chris just stared at her. Skyla smiled at him. 

"That is what I was hiding." 

"A kiss?" Skyla rolled her eyes. 

"The fact I wanted to kiss you." 

Skyla walked back into headquarters. She walked into the women bathroom. She pulled out her other phone and saw HE had left her voice mail. She quickly dialed her voice mail and and listened to the message. 

"Call me." the deep smooth voice responded to her voice mail message.  
>Skyla took a deep breath and sighed. She opened the contacts and clicked on his name. <p>

"Sorry, he was right there. I know but I don't want him finding out to early. I am just going with the mission you gave me. Well if I have to seduce him to get him to trust me then that is what I am gonna do. I am not your property." Skyla slammed the phone closed. 'what have I got myself into.' 

She really liked Chris but maybe he was just a little too much trouble. Maybe she still had time to get out of this job and mission. She could run for it, get rid of her phones, change her look. Who was she kidding if she tried to get out of this mission like that he would find her and kill her. Skyla washed her hands and went back to her desk. Passing Chris along the way. He shot her a look and went back to working. Anderson walked up to Chris and asked, 

"Whats going on?" 

"Just working." Chris answered.  
>"You and Skyla getting along?" Anderson asked. <p>

"Yeah." Chris turned to look at Anderson.

"Good, because I think I am gonna have another mission for you guys in within probably about a week."

Chris nodded. He pulled up his work messenger. [we might be on a mission within a week.] Skyla looked at the messenger. [Okay.] 'Shit, he is moving faster. I have to do something.' [We need to talk outside of work.]

Chris stared at the monitor, and started typing. [Where do you want to talk?]

Skyla thought for a second. [How about my apartment.]

Chris stared at the computer, [Are you sure that is such a good idea?]

Skyla shook her head, but started typing [Well, its the only thing I can think of. I don't wanna talk about this over the work computer.]

[Okay, just let me know where it is, and what time.] 

Skyla sighed, Chris was gonna hate her after this but at least he would be safe. Another person wouldn't die because of her. [604 E 9th St. Apt 628 how about we ditch work for the rest of the day and just go there now. This is work related kind of.]

Chris entered the address on his PDA and shut his computer down. He looked over to Skyla's desk but she had already left. Chris walked out of headquarters, walked to his car got in and started it. He rolled down the window and was about to put the car in gear to reverse when,

"Meeting someone?" Chris looked up to see Brads standing with his arm on top of his car and Brads looking down at him with a smirk.

"Kind of. I really need to go." Chris responded

"Meeting Skyla?" Brads said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Chris rolled up his window and back out of the parking spot.

He followed the PDA's GPS to the address Skyla gave, she was acting a little dodgy, he hoped that she wasn't setting him up. He got out of the car and went up to the door. He hit the buzzer and Skyla's voice came on.

"Chris?"

"Yeah."

Chris heard the buzzer and the door unlocking. He opened the door and climbed the stairs to the 6th floor. His body was tensing, he was slightly nervous not knowing what he was walking into. He walked up to door 628 and knocked.

"Hey." Skyla opened the door looking frazzled.

"Hey, Whats going on."

Skyla opened the door more and moved to let Chris in.

"So, Why are we here, whats going on?" Chris asked looking around at the apartment.

"Chris, this is going to be a long story maybe you should sit down."

Chris walked over to the couch and sat down, noting how comfy it was.

"Nice place you got here by the way."

"Thanks, can I get you a drink."

"No, but why don't you cut to the chase."

Skyla nodded, sat in the chair adjacent from Chris. She looked at the floor and took a deep breath and sighed. She looked back up and noticed Chris staring right at her.

"Chris, there is somethings I need to explain, a lot of things in reality. This mission that came up is a trap. Someone is trying to kill you Chris."

"What do mean? How do you know this?" Chris sat up and looked around alert.

"Because I was hired on as your partner, but I am being paid by someone else to help make sure you die."

"Excuse me? Are you trying to say Anderson is trying to kill me?" Chris asked disbelievingly.

"No, when Anderson hired me, he just hired me as your partner. Chris, my true boss, you know very well."

Chris looked at her in shock.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Chris, I don't want to help this person kill you. The person who hired me, he made me believe you were this horrible person. But with me working with you I have come to understand that he is just trying to kill you. I don't know your past with him."

"Who is it Skyla?"

"Albert."

"Albert?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know any Albert." Chris stood and started pacing "Why are you telling me this, what do you gain out of this?"

"Chris you do know Albert, You know him very well."

"The only Albert I know is dead. Has been dead for 3 years."

Skyla shook her head and stood. She rested her hands on his shoulders to stop Chris from pacing and so she could look into his eyes.

"No Chris, hes not dead."

"Wesker is alive?"

Skyla nodded. "Hes trying to kill you Chris."

"I don't believe you, I killed him, I watched him die!"

"Chris, the virus that he has been using brought him back!"

"You traitor!"


	6. Chapter 5

A/N:  
>hey guys sorry about how long the update, please be kind and review xD<p>

"Chris I'm sorry, I would have never taken this mission if I would have known."

"Known what Skyla?"

"That your not the person Albert made you out to be." Skyla said turning away.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, all I know is I am gonna have to pack up and get the hell out of here." Skyla said walking facing the wall.

"I cant allow that, you know I am gonna have to take you to HQ and have you arrested." Skyla spun on her heels to look at Chris.

"Are you kidding me?"

Chris pulled out his gun and walked towards Skyla. Skyla backed up from Chris and glared at him. Chris advanced and grabbed Skyla's arm.

"Your not taking me to HQ alive Chris!"

Skyla kicked Chris in the shin and ran to the bedroom, she slammed the door and locked it. She looked around for her gun cursing herself for not better organizing her room. She ran to her closet and got her Browning .32 ACP. She did not want to kill Chris, but if it meant her safety maybe, she would maim him a bit. Chris followed her to her room with a slight limp from where she kicked him.

"Skyla, what did you expect? For me to say,'oh your just trying to kill me because Wesker hired you so I will let you go?" Chris yelled through the door.

"No Chris, I was hoping you would hear my side of the story! Chris if you take me to HQ they will kill me and Wesker will just send someone else to kill you."

"Skyla let me in!"

"Not until you agree to not take me to the station, your life is not the only one at risk, I was doing this to save someone else too!" Skyla pleaded with her back against the door.

"Skyla I cant just let you go." Chris said sadly to through the door.

"Just hear me out Chris! I'm forming a plan in my head to take Wesker out, That mission we are set to go on, he is the one getting these missions together, its HIS plan to kill you!"

"Alright I will hear you out! Just open the door."

Skyla readied her gun just in case he was lying to her and unlocked the door. Chris had his hand on the door knob and pushed the door open and stood in the hallway with gun pointed at her.

"Explain."

"Look I don't have details on the actual mission, I just know I got a call from him earlier and when I called him back he made it plain he was pissed and he was taking matters in his own hands."

"How can I trust that your not lying to me!" Chris yelled with his gun still aimed at her.

Skyla looked around and thought for a moment she realized she still had her gun aimed, she made eye contact with Chris, slid the safety back on and dropped the gun.

"I just disarmed myself and made myself vulnerable to you. How about this, we formulate a plan as we get more details about the mission, you stay here to make sure I don't take off, you drive us to work, EVERYTHING; your in complete control."

Chris stood there a moment and stared at Skyla. 'Can I really trust her?' Chris sighed and lowered his weapon.

"Deal."

Suddenly from the living room the Skyla heard her phone ringing.

"Who is that Skyla?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, the phone is in the living room. But its probably him."

"Don't answer it."

Skyla pushed pass Chris and went and grabbed her phone. It was Wesker. Skyla took a deep breath and put her finger to her mouth to signal Chris to be quiet. Skyla answered the call, and then turned it speaker.

"The plans are set in motion Skyla." Wesker's smooth voice came out of the phone.

"The mission for me and Redfield?" Skyla asked calmly.

"Yes."

"Got it, anything else?" Skyla asked.

"After this I will hold up my end of the deal." The line went dead.

"What was he talking about, holding up his end of the deal?" Chris finally asked after a few minutes.

"He has my family, if I "bring" you to him, he will let them go." Skyla sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"How do you know you can trust him? He has your family hostage?"

" I don't. But sort of, they are living in a house provided by Wesker. My family has been working for Wesker for as long as I can remember, he kidnapped me when I was 10, the plan was to do experiments on me, but he could never do it. So instead he kept me and made me do his bidding, if I disobeyed he threatened to kill them."

"Since when did Wesker care if he experiments on children, he didn't think twice about experimenting on Lisa Trevor."

"I don't know Chris, but he said I was to valuable to experiment on."

It all made sense to Chris now.

"So if I had brought you down to HQ and told them everything he would have killed them?"

Skyla only managed to nod.

"Okay I am completely on board now, lets go to my place and get things I need."

Skyla looked at Chris finally, slightly confused and got up. She walked to the door and opened it, gestured for him to lead the way. It was a quick run, clothes, shoes, a few other different things, they were back at Skyla's place within an hour.

When they got back Skyla start fixing dinner, quietly, avoiding Chris's glances, she really hated the pity vibes she got from him.

"Sorry I don't have meat in the house, if I had known that I was gonna have a guest I would have some here."

"Don't worry about it." Chris smirked.

"Chris your so bipolar."

"How do you figure?" Chris looked at Skyla quizzically.

"Not two hours ago you were calling me a traitor and ready to turn me in. Kill me even, now your being civil and acting as though nothing happened."

Chris sighed and responded with, "I would do the same thing if Claire was in this situation."

Skyla gave Chris a look.

Over the next couple of weeks Chris wound up just closing out the lease on his apartment and just completely moving in with Skyla. The only the issue they seemed to have was at the very beginning, and that was the sleeping arrangements. It wasn't that Chris wanted the bed, but Skyla felt guilty about him sleeping on the couch. They fought and argued a little but they wound up both just sleeping in Skyla's king sized bed but with a layer of pillows in between them and with their back to each other.

The mission that they were supposed to go on had been halted for now for one reason or another. With this living arrangements Skyla and Chris grew close but Skyla suspected that Chris had feelings for her now (she didn't want to admit that she had feelings for him too.)

-One day at work, with nothing better to do Skyla started to cleaned and rearranged her desk. In doing so she found a Nerf gun. Skyla looked at it and from sheer boredom she looked for rounds for it. She smiled when found some. She loaded the gun and turned her chair and aimed for Chris and shot it. It hit him in the head and stuck.

Skyla smirked and said, "Boom Head Shot!"

Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head and pulled the Nerf dart off his head and continued working on whatever he was working on. Skyla glared at him and shot another dart at him this one land at his arm. Chris looked up and threw his hands up, but again continued to work on his work. Skyla got up with the Nerf gun and walked over to Chris and aimed the gun at him.

"Skyla don't you dare." Chris said without even looking up from his work.

"Or What?" Skyla said with a devious smile.

"Just don't do it."

Skyla smiled and shot the Nerf gun. Chris pulled off the dart off his cheek, and grabbed the other two and grabbed the Nerf gun with his other hand. Skyla ran to her desk. Chris ran after with the gun already reload. He stood over her with the gun pointed at her.

"How do you like it?"

Skyla shrugged and just stared at Chris with a smirk. Chris narrowed his eyes and shot at Skyla.

"Childish much?" Skyla asked.

"You started it." Chris responded with a smirk.

"Moot point."

"Hey its time to leave anyway, ready?" Chris asked.

"If you lower that Nerf gun."

Chris smirked and lowered the gun.

When they got back to the apartment Skyla sat down on the couch and Chris followed suit. Skyla looked over at him just taking everything in about him. Chris looked over at him raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Who knew Chris Redfield could be fun." Skyla responded

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Until today you have been mostly about work." Skyla responded exasperated.

"That's not true." Chris said defensively.

"Sorry."

Chris looked over at Skyla questioning.

"I'm going to go for a run, its been a while." Skyla stated.

"I don't think that's a good idea Skyla. What if Wesker calls?" Chris responded, it wasn't that he didn't trust her, he just couldn't risk it.

"You still don't trust me do you? Chris I'm not going to risk my family!" Skyla yelled as she got up.

"Skyla."

"No, don't. I thought we got passed this. I thought we were partners!" Skyla stormed off to their room and slammed the door.

Chris followed her to the door and stood outside of it. He didn't know weather to open it or not.

Skyla went into the room and changed to a sports bra and tight spandex shorts. She then opened the closet and looked in it for a black bag and smiled when she found it. She pulled it out and unzipped the bag.

Chris after a few minutes went and sat back down on the couch. He knew he had screwed up, so he figured he would give her a little time to sulk.

Skyla after installing the pole got her iPod out and found a play list to suit her mood.

When Chris heard the music he was slightly curious after a song or two so he got up and walked to the door and opened it a crack. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Skyla hanging upside down with one leg and her eyes we closed. She slid down slowly and tumbled backwards so that she was upright on her knees. She slowly got to her feet swaying her hips in the process.

Chris continued to watch and opened the door slightly so he could watch.

Skyla did pick up as she walked to the pole. She did a backward hook and went into a pirouette.

Skyla turned and opened her eyes and saw Chris was watching her.

"Enjoy the show?" Skyla asked with malice in her voice.

"Sorry I heard the music and was curious, I had also came to apologize."

"Its fine I was just blowing off some steam."

Chris smirked and walked into the room fully. Skyla walked up to him and stood in front him with her arms crossed.

"So I thought you came to apologize?"

"Skyla, I am sorry about earlier." Chris apologized even though he was now not sorry at all.

Skyla smirked and walked up to him and hugged him. When Skyla pulled back from the hug she looked up into Chris's eyes. When she saw the look in his eyes she couldn't hold back any longer she reached up and pulled his face to hers.

She felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She closed the distance and kissed him. They wasted no time to deepen the kiss. Chris lifted her up so her face was level with his and Skyla took the advantage to wrap her legs around his waist and and moved her hands to his hair and entangled her fingers in his hair.

Chris walked them to the bed and laid Skyla on the bed and climbed on top of her. Skyla ran her hands down to the base of his shirt and pulled it up slowly until it reached his neck only breaking the kiss so that she could pull it up over his mouth. Chris smiled into the kiss when his shirt was off.

Chris went after Skyla's sports bra; sliding his hands under the bra rubbing her breasts as he lifted the bra up.

"Skyla. Should. We. Be. Doing. This?" Chris asked as he kissed her in between each word. 

"Yes." Was all Skyla could manage to respond with. Feeling his skin against her felt more amazing than words to describe and she didn't want this to end.

It took a lot of effort on Skyla's part but she flipped them over so she was straddling Chris. She had a victorious grin on her face and ground her hips into his as she bent down to start kissing him again. The moan she elicited from him allowed her to deepen the kiss automatically. She felt he was already hard through his pants. Skyla ground her hips again so that she could get him to moan again.

She smiled and start to kiss his jaw, she nipped under his jaw bone and ran her tongue down his neck. She nipped his collar bone and continue kissing down his chest, taking the time lick each individual nipple. Skyla continue to kiss down stomach til she reached the top of his pants.

She raised up to unfasten his pants, making sure to grab the top of his pants and his boxers and pull both down at the same time. She ran her hands back up his legs. When she got to his hardened member she bent down and lick the tip to tease him a bit, she was pleased to hear a low groan when she didn't continue. Skyla looked up to see Chris's eyes closed anticipating what she was going to do.

Skyla smile and bent down and took Chris dick into her mouth. She was rewarded with an "Oh shit!"

She slowly took Chris into mouth inch by inch until she was at the base. She wrapped her hand around his dick and pumped and licked with each bob of her head.

Chris sat up on to his elbows and watched at Skyla continued to go down on him. Just before he was about cum he lifter her head up and motioned for her to come up.

Skyla crawled up on Chris and kissed him. He smiled and flipped them over so he was on top. He pulled her her shorts and panties down. Skyla reached up and pulled him to her so she could kiss him. Chris used this moment to slide into Skyla. Skyla and Chris moaned simultaneously and Chris thrust-ed further into her.

Skyla reached up and grabbed his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist. Chris picked up the pace and continued to thrust deeper into Skyla. Skyla dug her nails into shoulder. Chris moaned and leaned his head down to kiss Skyla. Skyla closed her eyes and kissed him back, she rocked her hips against him to the rhythm and speed and that he was thrusting into her. Chris broke the kiss and licked her lips. Skyla opened her eyes and looked straight into Chris's eyes. Chris thrust-ed two more times and came in Skyla, and Skyla wrapped her legs tighter around him and came with him.

Skyla's phone buzzed but she ignored it. She was in pure heaven with Chris laying on top of her. Chris rolled off of her after and pulled his boxers up, then laid beside of her. Skyla rolled over so she was on top of him and kissed him.

"Your not going to get that?" Chris asked breaking the kiss.

Skyla shook her head no and laid down so her head was his chest.

"Why?" Chris inquired

"I don't want to ruin this." Skyla replied.

Chris smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and took in what had just happened. Soon he fell asleep.

When Skyla knew hes was good and asleep, she reached over and grabbed her phone. Its was a text from Wesker.

[Game Over]


	7. AN 2

A/N

Hey guys I'm sorry its been awhile since I last updated...but I am hoping to have a new chapter up by this weekend... But if you would like to see anything let me know I will try to incorporate it in the story. Thanks for the support guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Skyla gasped, she had no idea what to think of this. She dropped the phone on the bed. She carefully got out Chris's hold. She didn't want to but she felt confined and claustrophobic right at the moment. She grabbed some clothes and jumped into the shower.

So many thoughts were running through her head. 'Did Wesker see what had just happened?' 'Does that mean the mission will start tomorrow?' She shut the water off and got out of the shower.

She dried off and got dressed. Quietly walked out of the room so she didn't disturb Chris. She walked into her kitchen and poured herself a shot of Jack Daniels. She couldn't stand the stuff but she needed something strong to calm her nerves. After her third shot she sat on the counter.

"Celebrating without me?" Chris came out of the room groggily.

"Not exactly." Skyla responded sounding stressed.

"Whats the matter Skyla." Chris walked around the counter and grabbed her face.

Skyla leaned in and kissed Chris. He could taste the alcohol on her breath. Chris broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes.

"What is it?" He asked more sternly.

"Wesker." was all she could manage.

"What about him?" Chris asked confused.

Skyla got down and staggered a little. She didn't drink often so the alcohol was getting to her. She walked to her room and got the phone and opened the text to show Chris.

"What does this mean?" Chris looked at her.

"I don't know."

Skyla walked by to the kitchen and poured herself another shot and slammed it back.

"Are you regretting what just happened?" Chris asked worriedly.

Skyla turned and glared at him.

"What the fuck makes you think that? But to clear the air no, now I am just scared. I don't know what the fuck to do."

Chris walked over to her and grabbed the bottle from her hand.

"For starters this isn't going to help you."

Chris heard his phone ringing and walking into the bedroom and grabbed his pants off the floor, pulled his phone out and answered it.

"Yeah? In the morning? What happened to the halt on the mission? That quick? Right."

Skyla walked up to Chris and kissed him. He broke the kiss.

"Skyla what are you doing?"

"I wanna relive what just happened. I probably wont make it through this mission alive."

"Skyla don't talk like that, were going to make it out of this mission, both of us."

Skyla stared at him in disbelief.

Chris smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her gently. Skyla deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Skyla don't get me wrong I really enjoyed the sex earlier but we shouldn't do this again."

It wasn't that he wasn't already getting hard, it was the fact she was already drunk and he couldn't risk losing her the next day, even though he told her they were both going to make it out of this mission alive...he even silently promised himself. He knew he was falling in love with her but having sex earlier that night made those feelings all the more real.

Skyla looked at him dejectedly unwrapped her legs from around his waist. Chris sat her down and wrapped his arms around her waist and Skyla tried to pull away but he pulled her closer to him. She struggled to get away from him for a couple a seconds but gave up and laid her head against his chest. Chris leaned down kissed the top of her head.

That is when he felt it...he felt her shaking. He lifted her head up to see her with tears in her eyes and he almost broke down himself.

Skyla kissed Chris one final time smiled sadly and grabbed his hand dragging him to her bed. She sat on the side of the bed and looked up at Chris and sighed. She was feeling rejected but she understood where Chris was coming from even if she was slightly drunk. She scooted over to the middle of the bed and patted for him to lay beside her. Chris got in and laid on his side to so he could watch her. Skyla snuggled down further into the bed but scooted so she was pressing against Chris's warm skin. Chris leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Come here Skyla, lets get some sleep. We have a mission in the morning." Chris said wrapping his arms around her bring her closer if that was possible against his body.

Skyla pushed Chris onto his back and laid her head onto his chest. She sighed heavily taking in his scent as she breathed in.

Chris encircled her with his arms offering her comfort in his strong defined muscled arms.

Within minutes her breathing evened out and he could tell she was asleep.

Chris was starting to fall asleep when her heard Skyla sigh out in her sleep,

"I Love You Chris."

Chris looked down at her stunned because he thought she was asleep. But she was asleep.

He played with hair slightly thinking about what she said in her sleep.

'Do I love her?' Chris laid there contemplating this question.

When he came across the answer he fell asleep.

The alarm went off at 7:30 which woke a very grumpy Skyla. She attempted slamming her hand down but it was caught by another hand.

Skyla looked up at Chris and glared slightly. Chris just smirked down at her.

Skyla instantly buried her head back into his chest. She was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol she was slamming last night. Chris rolled her onto her back and hovered over her face looking down at her.

Skyla opened her eyes and stared at Chris. She reached and up and grabbed the back of his head bringing his just centimeters from her face.

"No."

Skyla closed her eyes again. Chris just stared at her. If it was one thing her learned about Skyla in the past few weeks it was she was not a morning person at all. Chris leaned down and kissed her hoping this might persuade her to wake up.

Skyla wrapped her legs around Chris and deepened the kiss. Chris smiled at this and broke the kiss. Skyla bucked her hips against Chris making sure she rubbed against his morning erection in the process. She elicited a moan from him and went back to kissing him.

"Skyla. We. Should. Be. Getting. Ready. For. Work." Chris said planting kisses on her lips in between each word.

"Keyword Chris SHOULD." Skyla said smiling up at him.

Chris groaned and untangled her legs from around his waist.

Skyla looked up at him in a pout.

"I'm taking a shower first." Chris said getting up and heading to the shower.

Skyla sighed when Chris was in the bathroom and shut the door. She was really hoping he would cave in and they would have sex this morning. Until last night it had been awhile for her.

Skyla smiled to herself as a devious plan formed in her head. She got up out of bed and stripped completely. She waited til she heard the water running. She quietly slipped into the bathroom. It was already nice and steamy in the bathroom, she slipped quietly into the shower behind Chris. She reached around and grabbed Chris's hardened member slowly stroking it.

Chris moaned and grabbing Skyla's hand and quickening the pace. Skyla molded her body to his back placing kisses on his shoulder keeping the rhythm Chris had set for her. Chris stopped her and turned to her pinning her to the wall. Skyla smirked at him.

"Don't want me to finish?"

It was Chris's turn to smirk deviously at her.

He lifted her up enough to slide into her. Skyla wrapped her legs around Chris waist and used the walls as support for both of them while Chris ground his hips into her to thrust further into her. Chris quickened his pace all the while thrusting further into Skyla. Skyla arched her back and moaned louder each time he would thrust further into her. Chris opened his eyes to see Skyla like this and this sent him over the edge, he kept going until hes came into smooth silky inner walls. Skyla smirked at him and leaned down and kissed him.

After this Chris finished his shower, stepping out to let Skyla shower after he was done. They ate breakfast slowly and with small talk. Neither one of them were really wanting to go into work. Both of them knew there was a possibility that one of them may not make it out of this mission alive. The drive to Headquarters was quite and tense, both of them passing silent glaces to each other. Once at headquarters Chris put the car in parked and looked at Skyla.

"If I don't make it out of alive make sure Claire is well guarded until Wesker is dead."

"Chris your gonna make it out alive."

"You don't know that Skyla."

But Skyla did know, she knew she was putting herself on the line for him. Once inside they were briefed on the mission.

Turns out they were entering a mansion. One that Skyla wasn't familiar with even though she wouldn't had let on in front of Anderson even if she was. Supposedly they had news of a new virus. Anderson wanted it stopped before there was another Raccoon City incident. Chris and Skyla would occasionally swap looks either of concern or some other emotion all though Anderson didn't know the reason behind it he just figured it was the situation.

Skyla went into the female locker room to get changed into her BSAA uniform. She purposely took her time pulling her lavender shirt on pulling everything out of her jeans, pulling off her jeans and changing into a pair of tight black pants. Just as she was fastening her pants she heard a knock at the locker room door.

'He sure is inpatient.' she thought to herself.

She walked to the door and pushed it open.

"Do you really have no patience Chris?" Skyla asked as she opened the door.

Chris looked at her quizzically.

"I was just making sure you were okay."

"I'm fine give me 5 more minutes and we should be good."

"Hey do you mind if I come in since your already dressed."

It was more formal for everyone around than for her. He hoped she didn't mind. Skyla smiled at him and opened the door to let him in. A few of the other guys were looking from their desks as Chris walked in. Skyla let the door swing close.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Chris I'm fine, I'm just trying to formulate a plan in my head."

Skyla walked off to her locker with Chris following suit.

"Any ideas worth sharing?"

"Not now." Skyla nodded to her left but it only looked like she was turning her head to look at Chris.

Chris was surprised to see the camera from the corner of his eye.

Skyla sat on a bench and put of some sneakers. She got up and closed the door. She left her iphone in the locker.

Chris walked to the door and Skyla followed suit. Every person was staring at the door when the two walked out. Chris just kept walking shaking his head at a few of the questioning looks. He walked out of the BSAA headquarters with Skyla beside him. Skyla cheeks were slightly pink from the looks she got from the other members of the BSAA. Of course there were rumors about them because they were close. But until last night those said rumors were false.

Once they got to the BSAA issue Hummer Chris got in and Skyla followed suit on the passenger side.

"So whats the plan?"

Skyla told the plan to Chris (there was gonna be dialog her but I decided to make this a surprise for you guys ), he would grumble occasionally and they would tweak where it needed to be tweaked.

Once they were satisfied with the plan Chris put the Hummer in reverse and they left the BSAA headquarters. It was a long tedious drive, they exchanged small talk and small banter back and forth. About three quarters of the way there Chris pulled over hiding the vehicle in brush. They got out and prepped.

Skyla brought three first aid kits, two The Fabrique Nationale FN, and a Glock 26 and Taurus 444 ;

the Glock 26 and the Taurus 444 was concealable. She also grabbed two knives and tons of ammunition.

Chris grabbed two Glock 18's , a large knife, and a M107 LRSR, along with two first aid kits, with an ample amount of ammunition. When both had their gear in a place they liked Chris closed the Hummer door.

Chris pulled out a PDA and entered their destination coordinates. They had about a two and half mile trek ahead of themselves.

They started out going north east to cut a little off and save on some distance. They kept going this way for awhile but when they were about a quarter of mile there they started to head east just to have a direct root to the mansion.

After awhile Skyla has to stop and rest, she was really was regretting not keeping up with her runs. Chris sat down beside her and put his hand on her knee. She looked over and smile.

"Are you okay Sykla?"

"Yeah, just a bit out of shape apparently."

"Should have been going to the BSAA gym."

"I prefer running instead of being on a treadmill."

After that things were silent. Chris got up first and held his hand out to help Skyla up. They continued until they finally stumbled upon the mansion. It was exceptionally large, large enough to be a training facility.

Chris's heart dropped at the sight of the facility. The place looked identical to the Spencer mansion, both the Arklay Mountains and the one where he had thought Jill had died originally.

Skyla on the other hand had a different fear of this place. This was the place Wesker had originally brought her when he took her when she a child.

Skyla and Chris exchanged looks and continued to the mansion. Skyla noted how lightly guarded this place was on the outside.

Once inside this place seemed almost totally deserted. Skyla was starting to wonder if this was another abandoned facility. One look over to Chris told her he was thinking the same thing.

"Should we start checking doors?"

Skyla nodded.

"You take the left, I'll take the right. We will meet back up here and then check the upstairs."

Chris said and walked to the first door. Skyla walked to the first door on the left and slowly turned the knob to open the door.

It was just a sitting room. Skyla looked around the room for something useful. She didn't find much, except for a pair of handcuffs and a key. Skyla heard her phone go off. She pulled it out to read the text.

She walked out of the room to see Chris going into the second room. She walked into the room.

Chris heard foot steps behind he stopped and the foot steps stopped.

'Maybe Skyla was going into the next room, I did leave the door open after all.'

Chris continued further into room.

**BAM**

Chris felt himself shoved into the wall and a person restraining him. He struggled against them but they were strong.

**CLICK**

He felt cold metal around his wrists.

"What the hell?"

Chris was spun around to see Skyla glaring at him.

"Skyla, what is this?"

Skyla grabbed his bicep and pulled him along.

"Skyla talk to me."

Skyla walked down a pair of stairs to solid steel door. There was a mechanical code for the door. She entered the code 8873.

The doors started to slowly open.

"Skyla talk to me what are you doing?"

"Shut up Chris."

Once the doors were open she grabbed his arm and pulled him down another set of stairs. They turned right at the end of the stairs. They continued down a long corridor and turned left at the end.

"Skyla please talk to me."

Skyla spun and slammed into the wall. Chris had no idea that she was this strong.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"

"Its a surprise Chris." Skyla replied in seductive voice.

Skyla pulled Chris and grabbed his hand once he was off the wall and pushed him further down the hallway.

Chris noticed her palms were clammy and cold. Once at another door. She took her hand away and slid something into his hand, went to the lock and entered another code 2527.

Once inside it Skyla stopped there was huge executives desk with the back to them.

"Albert, I brought you him. Now please release my family once and for all."

"Skyla, you have done well. As promised I will release your family."

Chris felt what Skyla put in his and hand smiled. He was starting to doubt trusting her.

Wesker reached over and pressed a button. Four people were release, except they weren't people anymore. Skyla cried out when she saw her parents and brother and sister as zombie.

At first the zombies walked around in circles for a minute until the smelled the smell of fresh flesh.

**BAM**

**BAM **

Skyla turned to see Chris with one of the handcuffs off and shooting her parents in the head.

Skyla grabbed her Glock 26 and followed Chris's suit and shot her brother and sister in the head. She rushed the chair she new Wesker was in spun it around to see a very mutated Wesker.

His skin still resembled a human but it had a greyish tone, she couldn't see his eyes because of the sunglasses.

Skyla pointed the gun at Wesker,

"You promised me you were keeping them safe you bastard! You call that safe? Them as fucking Zombies...you fucking piece of shit."

Wesker smiled and stood up.

"You broke your end of the deal Skyla."

"Excuse me."

Wesker raised his greyish color arm to point at Chris.

"You brought him, but you fully intended on him getting away."

Chris had his gun now trained on Wesker.

Skyla looked between Chris, Wesker, and the 4 bodies on the floor that belonged to her dead family.

**BAM**

Wesker moved out of the way and was in front of Skyla in an instant grabbing her arm and disarming her. He threw Skyla to the ground. Skyla scooted back way from Wesker.

"Well Chris, isn't this another grand reunion but sadly your time here is up."

Wesker aimed up at Chris with Skyla's gun. Skyla jumped up and ran at Chris.

**BAM **

"SKYLA NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Skyla grabbed her shoulder and fell to her knees.

"Stupid girl." Wesker smirked.

"WESKER!" Chris growled out.

Chris aimed his gun at Wesker and Shot him square in the head. Another shot to the mouth. Chris quickly drew his knife and walked to Wesker's body. He bent down and sliced his head off.

Chris then ran to Skyla's side. Her breathing was labored and she was loosing a lot of blood.

"Skyla, Why?"

"Couldn't..let...him...kill...some...one...else...I...cared...about."

Skyla smiled at and Chris.

Chris bent down and started treating the wound as best as he could with limited medical supplies he had.

"Can you stand?"

Chris asked after a minute.

Skyla nodded and Chris helped her up.

Everything went black and Skyla fell to the floor.


End file.
